memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Celsius
Centigrade I remember Picard referring to it as Centigrade in TNG - though I can't remember a specific episode. Cory 08 Dec 2005 1433 The Royale According to the script for , Geordi says "Surface temperature minus two hundred and ninety-one degrees Fahrenheit." I would guess that this was changed in the aired ep (Burton or the director decided to go for the metric version instead or something), however it is possible that someone misheard or misunderstood the reference and placed under celsius instead of farenheit (other online references have it at Farenheit). -- Tim Thomason 02:44, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :He said Celsius. -- Alan del Beccio 03:01, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oops, scientific error there ;-) -- OuroborosCobra talk 03:03, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :The Okudagram on the planet also said "-291 C" - Alan del Beccio 03:05, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::He said Celsius, but I think Theta VIII uses a conversion from -291°F at the moment, because I added it that way literally years ago. I now think this is wrong, and should be changed to °C plus a background comment. I'll do that later. -- Cid Highwind 09:50, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Merge Oppose I don't like this idea of condensing M/A into list pages. This is an independent, individual unit that can have its own individual article, just like every other concept that appears as its own individual article on this site. This certainly isn't how it works in a "real" encyclopedia, and I see no reason why it should be any different here. We are not the Borg. -- Alan 01:10, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :We should not merge things just because we can. Nor should we keep things separate just because we can. If a number of short articles are very much interrelated, then sometimes they are better together than separate. I think that is true for the separate articles we currently have on temperature scales, and the four articles we have on ESP ratings. :As for "real encyclopedias", they certainly do have entries that sometimes just refer you to a more comprehensive entry else ware in the volumes, and we should not let the constraints of paper encyclopedias dictate how we organize an electronic encyclopedia. :With redirects able to point to sections, there is no good reason not to group certain things, any article can still link to Celsius, and the redirect makes it work just fine as a link to the correct section of this article, and then instead of having to click on Fahrenheit, Kelvin, Onkian, etc those items are right there where they can be easily compared. — MJBurrage • TALK • 12:48, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following text: * To convert from Fahrenheit to Celcius : F = (C*1,8)+32 * To convert from Celcius to Fahrenheit : C = (F-32)/1,8 No Trek relevance, simple real-world facts. -- Renegade54 17:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Please add Please add the deserts temperature in ENT S01E24. I think it was 41 or 42 degrees C :Feel free to be bold and add it, as I don't know what "ENT S01E24" means. Episodes have titles. 31dot (talk) 11:11, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Font difficulties Can't seem to get the font right regards my addition; bolding and italicizing where not needed and vice versa. Help pls--Archer4real (talk) 09:49, September 17, 2016 (UTC)